Amour haut gradé
by Aliis0on
Summary: Après être revenu du monde des humain, la soul society s'entraine pour le grand combat d'hiver contre les arrancars. Mais serait-il possible que pendant ce temps naisse un amour au sein de la 10e division ? HitsuMatsu powaaa xD


**Amour haut-gradé**

**Auteur : **Aliis0on

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :'( ils sont à Tite Kubo. S' ils avaient été à moi il y aurait beaucoup plus de couples dans l'histoire xD

**Résumé : **Ben comme c'est écrit dans le résumé... je crois que vous avez compris que cette fiction sera sur le couple HitsuMatsu (Hitsugaya Toushiro X Matsumoto Rangiku). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)

**Inspiration : **Je ne plagie personne à part peut-être mon rêve de cette nuit XD C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée pour la fic, décidément les rêves sont extra *-*

**Situation dans le temps : **Heuuu... mon rêve ne l'a pas précisé... alors on va dire... juste avant l'arc du Hueco mundo, donc ils viennent de revenir du monde des humains, ça me paraît bien ça ^^'

**Rated : **K+, T ? j'hésite entre les deux je sais pas encore si je vais faire du T ou pas XD

**Taichou : **Capitaine

**-san : **Mme ou M.

**-chan : **Pour les petits enfants et principalement les filles ou une marque d'affection.

**Chapitre 1 : **

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le petit groupe de shinigamis sous les ordres d'Hitsugaya-taicho était revenu du monde des humains. Malgré le fait qu'Orihime Inoue avait rejoint de force ou de son plein gré -ça personne ne le savait- les arancards, Yamamoto-soutaichou avait ordonné l'ordre de revenir à la Soul Society en laissant Orihime où elle se trouvait.

Le combat prévu pour l'hiver approchait. Toutes les divisions se préparaient au grand combat, et il n'y avait pas d'exception pour la 10e division. Exceptionnellement Hitsugaya avait accepté de s'entraîner avec sa lieutenant. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le grand espace vert juste derrière les locaux de la division. Le reste de la division avait pris part au combat comme spectateurs, tous s'étaientt mis sur le côté entourant totalement les deux combattants.

« Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru ! »

La glace fonça en direction du lieutenant, celle-ci l'évita pour arriver sur le toit de la division, mais la glace changea aussitôt de direction pour la poursuivre. Matsumoto l'évita à nouveau en passant par au-dessus et se mit à courir sur la glace. Ensuite elle prit son zanpakuto et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans la paroi de glace sous ses pieds. La glace s'arrêta de bouger et commença à se fendre doucement. Matsumoto sauta dans les airs avec un gracieux salto pour arriver à nouveau sur la pelouse tandis que l'attaque d'Hitsugaya éclata en mille morceaux.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit le jeune capitaine d'un ton ferme.

-Oh non taichou, je commençais juste à être assez échauffée ! »

L'air suppliant de Matsumoto n'eut pas l'air de faire de l'effet, Hitsugaya tourna les talons et commença à partir vers les locaux de la division. Le reste de la division fit pareil sachant très bien que les ordres de leur taichou était absolu. Matsumoto resta quelques instants sur place à ruminer puis expira pour ensuite s'en aller à son tour un sourire aux lèvres.

Hitsugaya marchait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs tout en se demandant pourquoi son bureau était aussi loin. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était épuisé. La nuit dernière pour une raison inconnue, il avait très mal dormi et, de devoir autant s'entraîner était épuisant pour le jeune capitaine. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea instinctivement vers le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de son bureau et s'y écroula de fatigue. Il s'y allongea en mettant les mains derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond d'un air songeur. Et là sans le vouloir ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le même sujet que la nuit passée qui l'avait empêché de dormir : Matsumoto.

« On dirait qu'elle fait des progrès ces temps-ci, se mit à penser Hitsugaya. Avant elle se contentait d'éviter Hyourinmaru sans l'attaquer... »

Puis celui-ci réalisa, les joues légèrement rouges, qu'il pensait à nouveau à elle. Il ferma les yeux d'un air contrarié et esseaya de se détendre et de ne penser à rien. En vain, après seulement quelques secondes il y pensait à nouveau.

« J'avais déjà remarqué mais on dirait qu'elle aime me taquiner... »

Il repensa à l'évènement d'hier. Alors qu'il travaillait tranquillement à son bureau Matsumoto était entré brusquement dans la pièce un sachet de biscuit à la main.

_« Taichou, vous en voulez ?_

_- Non merci je suis occupé, répondit le capitaine d'un ton sec et légèrement énervé._

_- C'est Ukitake qui me les a donnés ! Je vous assure qu'il sont très bons !_

_- ..._

_- Taichouuuuu, supplia Matsumoto en s'appuyant sur le bureau du capitaine. »_

Hitsugaya fit mine de l'ignorer mais remarqua qu'elle était sur le point de renverser sa tasse de thé sur ses documents. Énervé, il posa son stylo et releva la tête.

_- Matsu..._

Juste à ce moment, la lieutenant s'était approchée pour voir ce qu'Hitsugaya écrivait et quand celui-ci releva la tête, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hitsugaya eut le reflex de se reculer brutalement faisant renverser sa tasse. Le thé coula sur les feuilles qu'il venait d'écrire effaçant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_« ..._

_- Oh taichou ,vous avez tout renversé ! »_

Hitsugaya resta sans voix tandis que Matsumoto alla chercher de quoi essuyer les dégâts puis commença à éponger.

_« C'est bête ,vous allez devoir tout recommencer... »_

Hitsugaya était toujours sans voix ce qui inquièta Matsumoto quand celle-ci eut une idée. Elle prit un cookies et le mit dans la bouche de son capitaine.

_« Prenez un cookies , ça va vous remonter le moral, s'exclama Matsumoto l'air triomphante. »_

_- ... MATSUMOTO ! »_

Repenser à cette scène fit froncer les sourcils d'Hitsugaya. Matsumoto n'avait décidément aucun savoir vivre ! Mais quand il repensa à la proximité de leurs visages, son visage devint rouge pivoine.

Plus loin dans les couloirs Matsumoto marchait d'un bon pas. Elle avait bien remarqué que son capitaine était plus fatigué que les autres jours et cela l'avait amusée de le voir essayer de le cacher tout en arrêtant l'entraînement. Brusquement quelqu'un apparut devant elle dans le couloir.

« Renji ?

- Ah Rangiku-san ! J'allais justement chez vous.

- Ah ? »

Le lieutenant de la 6e division lui tendit une pile de papiers et continua.

« Dans deux jours, il y a une réunion avec tous les lieutenants et il faut impérativement remplir ces dossiers avant d'y aller, on discutera de ça justement.

- Oh non ! S'exclama Matsumoto désespérée.

- Bon j'y vais.

- D'accord, merci... »

Renji s'en alla en souriant pour lui répondre « de rien » tout en laissant Matsumoto désespérée au milieu du couloir. Elle reprit son chemin vers le bureau, la pile de papiers à la main, une fois arrivée, elle prit la parole.

« Taichou ? Vous savez quoi ? Après demain, j'ai une réunion de lieutenants et avant j'ai plein de documents à remplir... »

Matsumoto posa la pile de feuilles sur son bureau et attendit une réponse de son capitaine mais personne ne répondit. Intriguée, elle regarda dans la direction de son bureau mais il n'y était pas.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre où a bien pu passer taichou ? »

Matsumoto avança dans la pièce perplexe, Il n'avait pourtant pas de réunion, ou alors il était tellement fatigué qu'il était allé se coucher ? Cette idée lui donna un léger rire quand celle-ci remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le fauteuil. Elle s'approcha et fut surprise de voir son capitaine paisiblement endormi, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude. Matsumoto sourit en voyant la scène, son capitaine avait vraiment l'air d'un petit enfant sans défense quand il dormait mais elle était persuadée que si elle le lui répétait il serait en colère, Hitsugaya était très complexé sur sa taille. Son capitaine semblait toujours froid ou de mauvais humeur mais elle savait très bien qu'au fond il était très gentil mais qu'il essayait de le montrer le moins possible pour garder son autorité. Et c'est bien ça qui lui plaisait chez lui. Matsumoto ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour son capitaine mais elle savait qu'elle était très attachée à lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour regarder si il dormait, sa respiration était lente et calme et ses sourcils bougeaient de temps en temps pendant son sommeil. A ce moment, Matsumoto dérapa sur le tapis qui se trouvait devant le fauteuil et tomba à moitié sur son capitaine.

« Oh pardon, excusez-moi taichou ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé. Matsumoto voulut se relever doucement mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Hitsugaya dans son sommeil avait pris Matsumoto dans ses bras et la tenait fermement l'empêchant de se relever.

« Taichou ? S'exclama Matsumoto surprise. »

Hitsugaya dormait toujours paisiblement, Matsumoto essaya de se dégager mais en vain. La situation était très alarmante, elle ne pouvait pas se dégager et attendre qu'Hitsugaya se réveille était une très mauvaise solution. Si son capitaine se réveillait dans cette situation, Matsumoto n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction...

Et voilà pour la chapitre 1 xD

je sais c'est pas très sympa d'arrêter là =S mais au moins ça fait un peu de suspense =P

j'espère que vous aimez ? ^^''''''' Et que vous trouvez pas ça un peu trop nunuche .

Mais c'est ma première fiction sur ce site alors... mais j'ai pas d'excuses O_O

Bon svp rewiewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez .


End file.
